Wish upon a Lum
by anoblevolunteer
Summary: Based around Rayman 2. Rayman's two worst foes have joined and now nothing can stop them. Not now they have turned the limbless hero evil...
1. Chapter 1: Make way for the hero

Wish upon a lum.

"Whoa, watch where you're going!"

It had been a hectic day for Rayman. He had just had to fight Razorbeard, and, unfortunately, Razorbeard had escaped. After all the chaos and misery, the entire population of The Glades of Dreams had welcomed him warmly, happy that they were free to roam in their peaceful lands, all because of this savior. Or so they thought. Rayman felt right at home, but not right enough. He had that gut feeling that Razorbeard would show up again. And of course, the hope of the villagers when they found out.……

Rayman had not told the villagers that Razorbeard had survived the battle with the Grogolth. He did not want the people he knew to remain in fear of him, the pirate who had demolished and installed a world of mechanics. Rayman pondered over this thought for quite a while. If the villagers panicked, there magical abilities would be useless unless replenished. The problem was Razorbeard kept installing fear into the prisoners. When they saw Rayman being dragged into the iron cell, their energy drained completely. After when Rayman managed to escape and set free Ly, she could only afford to use her telepathic energy and Silver Lums on Rayman. She couldn't risk getting in touch with the prisoners, as the Robo-pirates might spot the silver Lum or see the calm state they were in when she sent them a telepathic message, and then would discover where Ly was. To be honest, Rayman didn't even know where she went to regain her energy…

In the hustle and bustle of the party, Rayman was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he did not see where he was going.

"Whoa, watch where you're going!" It came from the voice of one of Globox's children, a girl.

"Sorry," replied Rayman. "Um…I don't know your name but if anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm off to the toilet." And with that Rayman sprinted towards his house…

The wind was full of Red Lums and the stars lit up the sky as if it were a magical painting. The stars looked down on Rayman and smiled at the hero, sending him warm feelings. The Woods of Light looked more peaceful than ever and soon Rayman began to enjoy his slow stroll to his house. It seemed so magical, so heavenly so……..strange. He felt like that someone was watching him and trying to make him forget about these pleasant thoughts. _Stop being silly, _he said to himself, irritably.

He smiled at the sight of his orange, glowing house, with a tall, yellow roof. It seemed to look down on him, congratulating him. With a glance behind his shoulder, Rayman unlocked the door….

He gawped at the sight of Ly sitting on his couch. Immediatley, she responded,

"I'm so sorry Rayman, but I had to see where you were going! I followed you and I could sense that you didn't feel right. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Rayman stared at Ly, making his mind up whether to confess pr not. Finally, he gave in. After all, Ly was one of his trusted friends, and she was very helpful with advice.

With a scrape of his hand, he tossed his strawberry blond hair back and sighed. "Well..Razorbeard isn't….. well…dead." He looked down guiltily, as if he were a naughty child being scolded.

Ly's eyes were full of sympathy. She placed her hand on Rayman's houlder and spoke softly.

"I saw Razorbeard fleeing whilst I was at your 'funeral.' Amongst the horizon I could just make out a metallic orange pod. I was keeping a lookout by standing on the branch of the tree, in case you had fallen or were coming towards us on the horizon. Please forgive me for intruding into your house!"

Rayman overcome with surprise and relief replied,

"You mustn't tell anyone about this, otherwise we won't stand a chance when he returns. Please can you leave so I can have some time to myself, just to be alone? Oh, and tell the others that I didn't feel well so I came home. Bye."

Ly nodded and whispered goodbye. The words echoed around his ears, calming him. It was true that he had some sort of crush on Ly, although he would never admit it to her. Ly was already out of the door somersaulting into a ball and gliding through the air, before landing gracefully.

"At least she doesn't have such a burden like mine," sighed Rayman and turned towards the back garden.

He stared at the night sky, the stars and lums shining in his eyes. Then something caught his attention. It was a Shooting Lum, which rarely made an appearance and was supposed to bring good luck.

"Well, with Iv'e just been through, I'll need all the luck I can get." He closed his eyes and spoke to himselfquietly, _I wish I hadn't had to save the world from Razorbeard. _Without realizing it, his wish was about to come true…

As he opened his eyes, he noticed that the Shooting Lum seemed to get bigger and bigger until Rayman realised it was heading straight for HIM!! Immediately, Rayman leaped out of the way and ran. He hid behind a bush, alit by fireflies. CRASH!! The Shooting Lum had landed right outside the back of his garden. It was smoking and was a dazzling opal white in colour. Rayman was enthralled by it, not knowing it was a trap…

Slowly he walked towards it, until he was right by it. Then a terrible thing happened. A portal had opened, but it was no ordinary Teensie made portal. It was white and grey, slowly circling pulling him in further, going faster, roping him in, tugging his body, spiralling round, until Rayman was sucked out of The Glades of Dreams. The portal closed and stayed shut, with an eerie mechanical voice laughing evilly, until ………silence. 


	2. Chapter 2: Terror and a transformation

But, in actual fact, the portal didn't close behind him. It was open, lying hungrily in wait, expecting its final victim…

Ly bounded back home, but felt uneasy whilst somersaulting. She knew deep down that something was wrong. She told herself it was nothing, but still that feeling remained. At last she could bear it no longer. She turned around and following her tender, caring, heart like she always did, she ran off towards Rayman's house.

"Rayman's been gone an awful time in that toilet. Maybe he accidentally flushed himself down the toilet!" Everyone groaned. Globox hadn't been his normal self lately. He had changed. He used to be the caring, fun loving, cowardly, cute , blue Glute that everyone once loved, but know he was just spending his time thinking up awful jokes, and even commenting on how he had to save the world with Rayman and making a few remarks about him. Uglette was also a bit annoyed with him, by disturbing the peace and quiet with his practical jokes. Rayman and the others had just thought that he was nervous and that it was the after effect of the invasion so they shrugged it off their shoulders. So they carried on waiting.

Ly was at the front door of Rayman's house. The vast orange and yellow house, made entirely by Polokus was a sight to cure sore eyes. It really did look spectacular, hidden in the serene environment of a magical forest. She was just about to knock on the door, when she noticed the Shooting Lum. Walking round the side of the house, she gazed at the celestial body, its radiance glowing. She walked towards it slowly, approaching it closer and closer, as if she was hypnotized by the unusually slow spiralling movement. Her eyes were focused firmly on the portal. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. But then without warning, she was sucked in, the portal engulfing her legs and her body, closer and closer, until…. "AAARRRGHHHH!!" Her senses had come back to her. The scream disturbed a few birds in the lush green trees nearby, and as the leaves in the trees rustled, Ly was being sucked into the spooky portal. Finally, it had got the two that it had wanted. The portal had claimed its next and final victim….

"RAYMAN, OPEN UP!!!" There was no reply. The villagers were getting worried. But their thoughts were cast aside as soon as they heard the painful and echoing screams of Ly. The wind amplified them, for all to hear.

"It's Ly! Quick, some of you stay here and some go to the direction of the scream." A few of the villagers, including Globox, stayed behind while the rest prepared them to expect the truly unexpected…

"Where am I?" exclaimed Rayman, looking around at the strange, yet familiar world in which he had been transported to. But that wasn't the only surprise he was going to receive.

"Ouch!" Rayman turned behind him to discover who the voice belonged to. He gasped. "LY! What are YOU doing here?"

Ly shrugged and replied, "The usual, gut instinct. Hey, it's an inheritance."

Rayman looked at her and spoke calmly. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, but we really need to get out of here as soon as possible and figure out who's behind all of this."

Ly nodded, and Rayman couldn't help looking at her. For the smallest moment, he gazed at her beatific face, allowing his mind to dwell on the crush he had developed on her. _Pull yourself together! _He thought angrily to himself, and shook his head

Ly spoke, which sounded like music to Rayman's ears, "Is everything alright Rayman?"

Rayman, who was daydreaming, quickly regained focus and replied, "Yeah, nothing to worry about!"

Ly looked at him, and that was when she noticed how he looked and began to think of him. His strawberry blonde hair, his humour and confidence and his cheekiness. She noticed that she was starting to develop a crush on him. Unaware to both of the heroes that each was liked by the other, they continued on as normal, by looking around to see if there was a way out.

Just then from nowhere, a strange voice emerged. "Rayman, I give you my salutations." The voice paused and then spoke again, pouncing on the two companions. "But surely, you have brought me a big bonus. Is it not Ly, the one who has great knowledge of Polokus and The four mythical Masks?"

Ly stepped forward and barked fiercely, in a tone which Rayman rarely ever heard. "You stay away from me and Rayman, you foul, evil creature." The voice laughed, the hint of metal approaching again.

"You cannot run, as you are completely surrounded. Look around and you shall see."

Rayman and Ly looked around, and that was when Rayman realised where he was. He was in The Woods of Light, the magical, serene forest where they usually held meetings and picnics. It seemed so alien and creepy. Ly noticed the dark, shadowy figures that were creeping towards them, and immediately recognized them. They were……. Henchmen. Robo-Pirate Henchmen. It seemed as if Rayman's worst nightmare had just come true. But this was only the beginning, as it was going to get a whole lot dangerous…

Rayman jumped in front of Ly to defend her and gathered up his energy. However, before he could summon the might of his electric spheres, a Pirate grabbed him by the claw. An explosion could be seen not far off. An explosion of yellow. The explosion of Yellow Lums. Ly was in deep thought, whilst she was being carried off. Things seem to be repeating themselves. But she had other things to worry about, things like being cuffed, feeling weak and being taken to the Buccaneer…

"We meet again Rayman," smiled Razorbeard evilly.

"It's going to be for the last time!" growled Rayman, urging to keep the fierce beast within him caged up.

"Not necessarily. I think your going to discover your true potential, and your true purpose in life. Maybe you'd like to meet my little friend here……Andre."

Rayman's eyes widened with terror. It couldn't be. He had turned Andre in to a Red Lum, which he had absorbed to vanquish him.

"Funny things time travel can do, especially ones that can create portals," cackled Andre, his sharp, high pitched voice ringing in Rayman's ears. Rayman assumed that the device Razorbeard was clutching in his metal claws was the object Andre was talking about. Meanwhile, Razorbeard focused his attention on Ly.

"As for you, young lady, you shall be sent out to wander freely and look at how things have changed since I dominated The Glades of Dreams. You shall be my toy, my advisor, a walking empty soul, with a heart full of sorrow, at my merciless hands. You shall be my pleasure, as for when I see you walk around lonely, my mind is ecstatic and I shall enjoy thinking of how to torment you even further. You are my plan. Without Rayman you are……….nothing."

"Enough with the monologue, RazorB old pal, let's start the show…" Razorbeard looked at Andre.

"Very well, bring me ……… The Darkest Lum!" A small, metal cage was bought before Rayman. "Prepare yourself for a transformation like no other!" The cage swung open. There hovered one of the most evil objects known to Polokus himself. The Darkest Lum. A fusion of two Black Lums and one Red Lum and one Green Lum, the Darkest Lum had the ability to transform good into bad, and with the Red and Green Lums, the person had access to invincibility…..

The Darkest Lum immediately leapt for the circular 'O' in the middle of Rayman's purple chest. Rayman coughed and spluttered, as The Darkest Lum started to settle inside him, the same way as A Silver Lum did. Slowly but surely, the transformation began. Rayman skin was slowly turning black; each vine of dark was closing his soul. The 'O' had become Red and so had his hoodie, eyes and shoes. His teeth where whiter and sharper, with two front fangs. His hair was wild and messy and his hands were dangerous claws. Rayman had become truly…..evil.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

"Now release her!" At Razorbeard's command, the Henchmen released Ly out of her prison and shoved her into an orange pod. "Goodbye, my beautiful fairy" whispered Razorbeard, as he pressed EJECT. The pod was released and Ly was lost in the wilderness, with no-one to accompany her…..

After what seemed the most saddening five minutes of her entire life, the pod landed. As Ly emerged, she recognized the place she had entered. It was the Fairy Glade. The land were the fairies played and were the butterflies fluttered, it was one of Polokus's favourite creations. At any other time, Ly would have been happy to be here, and bond her energy with the nature around her. But at this time, she knew what was going to happen. She was about to be captured and put into the dreaded electric force field. The electricity would suppress her flow of magic, meaning that she would hardly have any magic.

Rayman had thought of her as dedicated to her role of a fairy, as she was patient in the force field summoning as much energy as she could. Even though she had only managed to grant him a Silver Lum, he was amazed at her focus. If it were him in that horrible position, he would have tried to shout and kick. The other fairies were pretty, and although they were powerful and agile, they didn't have Ly's concentration or leadership. This was why Rayman liked Ly more than any other female on the island.

Ly meanwhile, ran as fast as she could; remembering all too well the awful scenario that had taken place when she was captured:

"_Well, look what we have here? A pretty fairy trying to save the world? I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Ly turned round to see two metal faces and four cold, yellow eyes staring menacingly at her. That was the last thing she remembered before she awoke in a cocoon of electricity._

She shuddered as she recalled the incident. Instead, she focused on the fateful situation she was in and tried desperately hard to dodge the hungry piranhas and the toxic waters. She grabbed a few Red Lums to regain her health, as her energy had depleted from getting a nasty bite from a piranha. Across she went, over the purple pirate factory, which pumped out waste, polluting what had once been a gleaming, turquoise river. She entered the cave on the hill, and landed on the soft green grass. A Caterpillar was making its way towards her. She couldn't use her powers since The Heart had broken, so she looked for an escape route. Running round the old, gnarled tree, she discovered that there were vines growing around it, and she leapt onto them, wrapping her fingers as tight as she could around them. At one point, she nearly .lost her footing, but as she was very athletic, she managed to regain her hold and pull herself onto a branch. The Caterpillar carried on circling, waiting for its prey. _Now I know how much Rayman must go through. I must remember to congratulate him thoroughly when I see him_…. Her thoughts shattered. And then she remembered. _Oh Rayman, fight the beast inside, please!  
_

In the Buccaneer, Razorbeard and Andre had a different idea in mind. "Haha, Rayman is now ours!" Rayman had completely changed. From the once humorous, and heroic limbless, now he was an angry terror, waiting to obey his masters and unleash his fury.

In the real Glade of Dreams, the villagers were wandering around, looking for Rayman and Ly. They looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find them. Endless hours were used up in vain. Until they reached Rayman's house, of course. They found something very unusual.

Everybody stared in amazement at the Shooting Lum which was of an unusual form. No-one had seen anything like it. After much discussion, it was decided that they call upon the Teensie Sages, but even they could not figure out what the strange object's purpose was. But everyone knew one thing for certain. This object had taken Rayman and Ly. Pondering over this for a while, they finally decided to try and enlist the help of the all knowing. Polokus.

Polokus, after being awakened, had decided to remain awake and reside in his homeland, The Freedom Realm. A tiny island which hovered above The Precipice, it could only be accessed via The Iron Mountains. All this would have been easy for the villagers, if the portals hadn't suddenly, without warning, broken down…

Ly was running along a drawbridge when she came to a halt. The rest of the creaky wood had broken off and all that could be seen was spouts with sewage pouring down polluting the river. Ly knew that her only option was to go downwards. She felt tired and weary after all that running. But still she clutched on to her hope and moved on.. She picked up a Green Lum, just in case. No-one actually knew how Green Lums came to be. Some said that Polokus had a nightmare and that it collided with his dreams to form a Green Lum. It was useful, but in the wrong hands it would be devastating. Ly carried on jumping, until she saw a cage. Her heart broke at the thought of her friends being imprisoned. Unfortunately, there was a Robo-Pirate guarding the cage, who sleeping. _Here goes nothing _and she summoned some energy. Unfortunately, her fire power hit the pirate instead of the cage. The pirate awoke. As soon as he saw Ly, he prepared for combat. Normally, Ly would have finished him off with a few fire balls, but she didn't have enough energy to summon them. The only thing she could use was her quick thinking, and her arms and legs. With an almighty WHACK! Ly turned round and kicked the Robo-Pirate right in his smug face. He had no chance. She smiled triumphantly, pleased with herself for creating a pile of scrap metal. Then, she smashed the cage open, being careful not to cause any damage to the creature inside. The creature jumped out and thanked Ly, before flying away towards the sky.

Back at the Buccaneer, Razorbeard was stroking his treasure chest. Inside it contained his most treasured possession, a single yellow Lum. It was hard to get hold of, because the Yellow Lums would only allow themselves to be absorbed and carried by people who were good. A bit like it magnet, it repelled against darkness. He had managed to capture this one by forcing a captive to bring him one before the Heart was broken. The event the passed started the chain reaction which made the Heart explode over the World, which upset the harmony of the land.

At that moment Razorbeard was not a happy robot. He had indigestion and it was driving him mad. A cure had not been found for the strain of robot indigestion as yet, but Razorbeard was thinking. He had heard that Yellow Lums could cure almost anything. _Well, since there are no other options, I might as well try it. _He grabbed a Yellow Lum, and swallowed it whole, causing a tomb to open in the world, a tomb which was known as the Tomb of the Ancients...


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

The villagers had heard that the portals had broken down through Murphy. Of course, with the news being told from him, the villagers were suspicious, in case it was one of his tricks again.

"I'm telling the truth! If you don't believe me, try to summon a portal then, Teensies!"

The Teensie on the right of Globox raised his eyebrow, and stared at Murphy, thinking whether to trust him or not.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm telling the truth!"

One of Globox's teenage kids snorted in disbelief. "Like that would ever happen!"

Murphy went off in a huff, and was muttering something about how he was always ignored and that he should have more respect shown to him. Everyone else just ignored him; it was something that happened usually, and instead they focused on the situation at hand.

"Listen, what if he's telling the truth?"

"Let's try it out,"

"I don't know..."

A few minutes after, they decided reluctantly, to see if Murphy was telling the truth. Out of the Teensies, a small Teensie called Orell was the one who had to test Murphy's 'theory.'

"Might as well brace myself for Murphy laughing in my ear…" Orell muttered, as he started the process. He could feel the magic flowing throughout his whole body, and braced himself to let it out. He clapped his hands twice, released a ball of energy, which quickly turned into….dust. Confused, he tried again, with no success. There were a few worried glances in the crowd that had formed, which was rapidly growing. The bigger and more experienced Teensies tried, but it looked like the worst thing to happen had finally come true. No more portals meant no more travelling. No more travelling meant…they were stuck In the Woods of Light, with no way out…

Andre cackled in delight. Finally, he had his revenge on Rayman.

"You honestly don't know how annoyed I was that you stopped my army from multiplying!" screeched Andre.

Razorbeard was getting worried True, Andre was devious but he was very short tempered. It might separate Rayman from the Darkest Lum, and then his plan would cease to be.

"That was close!"

Ly had nearly fallen into the toxic waste. True, she could have appeared at the last Green Lum she found, but she didn't want to waste time, now that Rayman had turned evil.

She stopped for a moment, lost in her thoughts. She shook her head sadly, remembering the awful incident that had befallen Rayman. She jumped over the purple pipe, but not with her usual happiness and energy.

As she made her way through the grassy tunnel, she noticed about six or seven columns of air rising upwards. At the top of the columns was a small pirate cabin, made from wood. _Rayman must have activated his helicopter and used the air currents to reach the top. How am I going to get up there though? _

Although she was athletic, she couldn't jump high enough to reach the cabin. _There must be some way I can get up there! _She looked at the air currents, and look at her hair. "Time for a new hairstyle, I think," mumbled Ly, as she picked up to, strong blades of grass…

**A/N Sorry about the chapter length! **

**CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL: *throws pixelated Rudolph nose* BOOYAH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Events

**Disclaimer: Rayman, all characters except Orell and Javoll, and places are copyright Ubisoft etc. Just remembered I haven't put a disclaimer so I put it in this chapter! **

Two red glaring eyes were piercing through the empty darkness of the cage, slicing it open. His heart was stone, and his mind was corrupt. Yet, he could feel something inside him, a spark waiting to ignite. But for now, that spark wouldn't be lit, for Rayman was preparing, preparing to kill his friend…

Ly's idea was fairly simple, but then she had to be, since she hardly had any of her magic left. She looked at the blades of green grass in her hand.

"If my Silver Lums can give Rayman new powers, then maybe, they can give me new powers."

The two blades of grass she had plucked were now tightly holding her hair up in two bunches, as a replica of Rayman's helicopter. She began the flow of magic, slowly and calmly. Her fingers tingled as her hands welcomed the energy, and started to turn it in to the form of a Lum. The silver swirl was flying around in her hand impatiently, waiting to be absorbed. _Here goes nothing. _She released the Lum, and its energy split into smaller particles, circling around Ly, and then entering her body, one by one.

After absorbing the Lum, Ly felt the tinge of happiness that always came to her when she did something worthwhile. Her concentration came in use. She focused as hard as she could, trying to create an image of her hair in her mind, channelling the energy towards it. When a fairy first uses the magic of a Silver Lum, nearly an hour can pass for the Lum to absorb. As she practices, it becomes easier and easier, until it almost becomes a habit. Ly was experienced in this and the whole process took less than thirty seconds to carry out.

Almost at once, her two bunches of hair starting rotating, lifting her up gently. She was hovering over the mossy ground, and then gradually being lifted up higher and higher, until she was at the heart of the air currents. A few times she fell but she managed to get the hang of it pretty quickly, as she could jump very high. _It's not the same as flying though. It's so magical and peaceful. _

At last she reached the top, and rested herself on the wooden cabin. Not that she wanted too. She felt like she could fly forever. But there were more important matters at hand. For a start, freeing the Teensie in the cage…

"Great! I have to sit here with a bunch of loo-zars for all eternity!"

"Could you shut up for a second, Murphy? I'm trying to think!"

"One of your weak points Javoll. You'll still be thinking of a plan in your grave," retorted Murphy, hovering above the grass impatiently.

Javoll threw an annoyed look towards Murphy and sighed. Javoll was one of the oldest Teensies, and supposedly one of the wisest. Orell was his younger brother, and Javoll knew he was a role model to him. He buried his head in his hands and sighed again.

Just then, something unusual happened. Orell stood up abruptly. "My head! Someone's trying to communicate! Maybe it's one of the fairies!" He cried out, alerting the villagers.

Everyone leapt to their feet excitedly and crowded around him. Maybe there was a way out after all…

Ly punched the metal cage and out came a Teensie. He bowed respectfully at Ly, and she did the same.

The Teensie looked at her in surprise.

"Great Fairy, I have never seen anyone but the saviour Rayman bow down to me. You are very kind. My name is Orell, brother to Javoll. Maybe you've heard of him?"

Ly smiled. "I'm Ly. Iv'e heard about you. You were at the party….."

She stared portal.

"Ly, is something wrong?" Orell walked towards her.

Suddenly, Ly spoke. "I know what to do! Listen, I know that what I'm going to do right now won't make any sense whatsoever but I need your help. Empty your mind, Orell. I need to send a message."

Orell nodded and sat on a lotus position, just like Ly did when she meditated. She whispered softly, her words eager to break free.

"People of the Glades of Dreams, this is Ly the fairy. No doubt you are wondering where Rayman and I have disappeared to. No doubt that you have also spotted the strange object in the garden of Rayman's house. I want you all to stay calm. The object is some sort of device that transported me and Rayman back to the beginning of the pirate's invasion. Unfortunately, Razorbeard captured Rayman and turned him evil; by using a creation of his own called The Darkest Lum. I am communicating through Orell, and I am in the past. I'm not sure what Razorbeard intends to do but he has teamed up wi-"

Orell's mouth had stopped moving.

"Ly? Are you there?" Javoll shouted, but Ly had gone.

As soon as Ly's voice stopped, Orell fell to the ground. Everybody rushed over to him, except Murphy who was sulking because Javoll was in charge.

"Orell, wake up!"

Orell groaned, and lifted his head up slowly.

"My head hurts. Has Murphy been telling awful jokes again?"

A few of the younger Teensies giggled, but the rest of the Teenise just smiled. Murphy meanwhile, was sitting on a rock with his arms crossed.

"For your information, I am much more clever than yo- AAARGH!"

The stone Murphy had been sitting on was actually a portal. And for some reason, the portal had opened. In less then the blink of an eye, Murphy had vanished, wandering through the stream of magic and time to his destination…

Ly opened her eyes. Her magic for telepathy had run out. She thanked Orell, and jumped into the portal, floating in the magic, and going passed something green. Confused, but determined, she let her self be taken by the magic, towards The Marshes of Awakening…

**A/N: The portals in the **_**past **_**are still working, but the portals in the present are not. Murphy was pulled in because a portal was activated from the past! Hope you understand that!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fear and Friendship

Chapter 6: Friendship and fear

"This is our ultimate victory yet! And now there is no meddlesome Rayman to interfere!"

Rayman followed Razorbeard and Andre like a dog would follow its master.

Andre cackled. "Now Rayman, listen carefully. I want you to take this _very_ sharp dagger and KILL THAT LOATHSOME REPULSIVE FAIRY LY!"

Razorbeard intervened, fearing that Andre's anger would break the spell. "Whoa, Andre, don't speak too loud! The spell might come undone!"

Andre pouted and opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, glancing at the furious face of Razorbeard.

They both turned to focus there attention on Rayman, who was staring at them eerily.

"Well then? Go and bring her to me, dead or alive!"

Rayman bowed as low as he could, and ran off, with a deep fire in his eyes, that almost nothing could extinguish. _I'm of to kill, _he thought, _and I'm going to enjoy it…_

Even though Ly had travelled through portals often, she always enjoyed the feeling of peace and tranquillity whilst gliding through the magic.

"MOTHER! HELP!"

Ly's peace was broken by the wailing of a very familiar green bottle, shooting past her in the direction that she was travelling away from. Quick as a flash, Ly stretched out him and just managed to hold on to Murphy's clear wing. She held on as tight as she could, feeling scared to let him go.

"I think I'm going to barf…"

They landing in a tiny cave, and venturing outside of the cave led them to a pond with green lily pads floating around aimlessly. To the left was long log, which seemed to spiral around towards a cave. Ly knew that this was where The Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams, named Jano, resided. He wore the same hat as the great god Polokus. The hat itself was embroidered with intricately sewn golden stars and crescent shapes, glinting in the light. Only those who knew the name of the cave were allowed to enter. _Rayman must have come here to get the Elixir of Life for Clark. _

She shed a single tear, which ran down her cheek, tainting her face with sadness.

"Ly, I'm scared!"

Ly turned round to see Murphy trembling at the sight of the murky waters. Ly's mind was frantically trying to come up with ideas as how to get across. _I wonder if the lily pads are strong enough to hold me. Good thing I picked up a Green Lum a minute ago._

"WAIT FOR ME LY!"

Ly bounded across each lily pad, hopping with great ease from one to another. Murphy flew across, as quickly as he could. Murphy had been scared of marshes ever since the practical joke twelve years back. His face was full of fear.

Over the far side of the lily pad pond, there was a net to grab on to, and on the other side a metal cage, branded with the fearful robo-pirate logo. Quick as a flash, Ly grabbed onto the net, breathing quickly as she made her sway across and over the net.

Concentrating her energy, she produced a bright ball of fire in her hand. Aiming carefully, she shot her fireball at the cage, resulting in an explosion of metal.

"Sssssssso good of you to free me!"

"Sssam!" cried out Ly in joy. Sssam was a good friend of all the island's inhabitants, who had a friendly and polite manner. He was a blue, snake like creature, who resided in the murky waters, giving anybody in need a ride on his back towards the far plains of The Marshes.

"Ly, Murphy it's ssssssssuper to sssssseee you! I could give you a ride acrossss the Marshes if you like."

Ly smiled gratefully at him, and leapt on to his back, grabbing hold of the spotted red handkerchief that was tied around his neck. Steadily and slowly, Sssam rose up his concealed body out of the depths of the water.

Without a warning, Sssam lunged forward and zoomed ahead, avoiding the turtle shaped rocks, and the eerie Zombie Chickens. Ly laughed merrily as the wind rushed into her hair, whilst Murphy meanwhile was desperately trying to pick up the pace.

After finding the next opening in the muddy river banks, Sssam sped along through the tunnel, and emerged safe.

But then, out of nowhere, a flying bomb was placed in front of his path. It had an emblem, a very familiar emblem…

Murphy gasped. "L-look! The sign of Razorbeard! Quick, Sssam, turn right, TURN RIGHT!"

"Alright Murphy, no need to get your knickersss in a twissst."

In the blink of an eye, Sssam had avoided the bomb. But that was only the start…

By the wooden post, there was a group of deadly bombs, waiting to be set off. Ly's smile dropped from her face. "S-ssam, we need to JUMP!"

Sssam replied with a slight nod of the head, and braced himself. This was it. Was he going to let himself and his friends die at the hands of a cruel tyrant? _No, _he reminded himself sternly, _No I will not! Razorbeard thinks we are defenceless but as long as we have our hope and goodness, we'll make The Glades of Dreams ours again! _ With a fierce determination in his eyes, Sssam mustered all his energy and leapt as high as he could.

The air was nothing like Sssam would have expected it. Being a water creature, Sssam had never experienced walking or what it was like to live on land. But know he knew. And he loved it.

After dodging the annoying pirate who shot torpedoes from his canon, the trio landed on a little bay. Sssam wept as he waved goodbye. "Come and sssee me if you can."

Ly smiled gratefully. "We will! Thanks so much for the ride!"

"No problem, my friend." With that, Sssam turned around, leaving Ly and Murphy to continue ahead…


	7. Chapter 7: Bombs at the Bayou

Chapter 7: Bombs at the Bayou

**A/N: For some reason the links aren't showing up right. Drat. Anyway enjoy!**

Unknown to Ly, a dark soul was looking at them and following there every move…

His eyes darted towards her, watching her closely with his red, menacing eyes. Eyes which were full of hatred. Full of darkness. Full of evil… He became her shadow, and followed her, not letting his eyes loose sight of her. When he had tried to creep up on her in the time stream, she had avoided him, by grabbing onto that annoying green bottle. However, he felt warmth for her as well, a feeling that was uplifting. He wondered what it was. Angrily, he forced himself to stop thinking about it, but it was there, creeping around him. _I am here to kill, just like I have been ordered too. _He repeated this silently, the words buzzing like flies around his ears. As soon, as Ly had jumped through the portal, he did too, and in a split second, they were gone…

Razorbeard looked at himself in the mirror. _"_ Mother would be so proud of me. I have crushed nearly every planet in the galaxy to dust, captured the inhabitants, and made a race od my own. This planet will suffer the same fate and soon I will be known to everyone as The Destroyer of Life. Then.."

Andre scowled, annoyed by not having any attention. "What about me? I'm the one who found the Darkest Lum!" He screeched like a child who had had their candy taken away from themselves.

Razorbeard sighed. World domination was so easy, yet so challenging. "Sorry Andre. I know you played a big part too."

Andre's expression had turned into a smile, a smile of evil and pleasure. "Why thank you old friend. "

Razorbears returned the evil grin. "Looks like Rayman is now one of us. What do you suggest we do with the corpse of Ly?"

Andre raised an eyebrow (which was difficult to see since they were black in colour and so were there eyebrows) "Wait and see."

Razorbeard nodded. "Very well. I trust you." He turned and barked fiercely at a nearby robo-pirate. "Fetch the warship! It's time that green bottle and fairy knew what real fear is…"

"Ouch! I hate those portals..." moaned Murphy, like he usually did.

Ly rolled her eyes. "If it weren't for the portals how would we be able to travel.."

She stopped in mid sentence, her mouth hanging open at the sight of the enormous warship which floated in front of her. Here eyes were full to the brim with fear. However, she tried to stay calm. So she made a plan.

"RUN!"

Murphy shot ahead, with Ly following closely on his heels. Rayman grinned and followed them through the swampy waters and grassy rocks. Ly dived into a cave and they were safe…until the Pirate bombs came after them. These bombs were full of explosive gunpowder, and had propellers on the top which made it easy to follow their victim. Ly backed away, only to meet the end of the cave.

Just then she heard the breaking of a twig. She spun round to see who it was. _Oh no._

First the bomb and now this. She felt like the whole world hated her. _Rayman, help us. We are your friends. _Rayman, who had followed them into the cave was standing beside the bomb and grinning, as if the bomb was his best friend. For the tiniest moment, Rayman and Ly's eyes met, and a wave of joy flowed through out Rayman. Vague images were forming in his mind, mixed with blurry memories that were trying to break free. It seemed that this fairy was more than a beautiful face. She was a healer.

Rayman shook his head and growled, displeased with his sudden change of view.

"You are enemies of my masters. Prepare to be annihilated."

All Rayman had to do was press the button on his remote control. _Soon, these annoying menaces will be out of my way, and evil will overpower everything. _His finger hovered over the button, whilst the fear in Murphy and Ly rose.

"_Rayman, look inside you. Deep inside. Remember Rayman? Remember the good?"_

"Shut up," he growled as his finger plummeted on the red button.

**A/N: Yeah it's short. I'm a bit busy so the next chappie will hopefully be longer! *gives Oreo's and Vimto to all my reviewers especially RandomnessIsMyDrug!***


	8. Chapter 8: Confused?

Chapter 8: Confused?

_**A/N: **_**If anyone does remember the villagers are on their way to find Polokus. They are still trapped in The Woods of Light, including Globox but Murphy is still with Ly. Got it? Okay then read on!**

"_Shut up," he growled as his finger plummeted on the red button._

And then it stopped. Right above the button.

"What the..?" Rayman was confused. His finger stayed there like a statue. Ly and Murphy stared at him.

Rayman tried to push his finger down without success. It was as if the button and his finger were the ends of a magnet, repelling each other. Meanwhile, Razorbeard was observing everything on the warship.

"Rayman don't listen! I am your master! Obey me!"

Suddenly, Rayman was still. His index finger started to twitch, then his hand and then his whole body. His body rose upwards without warning. Blue lights shot out of his chest enveloping his body with streaks of lost magic. Ly were stunned by this sudden transformation. Murphy however just rolled his eyes. "So this is where half the money goes! To all these fancy special effects! Honestly whatever Ubisoft are paying me it isn't enough!"

Rayman was still hovering above the round. The black colour from his skin drained away with the evil, and the good came flooding back into his system. Magical spheres of yellow glowed and circled around his hands, providing the energy for his weapons. With a flash, he dropped to the ground and lay there.

Razorbeard however was shocked and not at all happy with what had just happened. "Grrr…I hate GOOD! Never mind. You have failed me Rayman and you and your fairy girlfriend and that annoying green bottle shall PAY!" The words spat out of his mouth forcefully, each coated with a layer of venom. Without warning, Razorbeard ejected from his seat onto the ground, and grabbed the remote control. Ly saw what was happening out the corner of her eye and jumped at Razorbeard. If Ly had been a second late, all three would have gone up in flames and choked by the foul smoke.

Razorbeard fell to the ground as Ly pushed him out of the way. She burnt the remote control with her magic that had luckily risen in the last few minutes. She did the same with the bomb, but controlled her amount of fire so it would only burn the metal casing around the gunpowder. With an almighty WHACK! she kicked the gunpowder and it ceased to be. Suddenly she slipped, and fell right on top of Rayman.

Uh oh.

Night at the Woods of Light had descended. The stars shone and the crescent moon smiled a secret smile. The villagers however, were not smiling at all. It was only Globox who grinned, torturing the others with his terrible jokes.

"Guess what? I dreamt I was pregnant. It was great! I craved strawberries!"

"GLOBOX SHUT UP!" Each villager sighed in turn. There had been much discussion but no success. Javoll was particularly stressed, since he felt that he was the leader and that he should be helping everyone out of this situation. Orell was sitting on a mossy rock trying to gather his thoughts. He put his hands on his head and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _The tingling on this rock doesn't help_, he thought. He looked up. "Tingling..." he whispered. "The portals are open! The rock is tingling! There is a portal here!"

"Ouch."

Rayman groaned. "What a day..." he mumbled to himself. And then he noticed. _Oh, my..._ Ly looked up and her eyes met his. Both, who where in a state of awkwardness were furiously blushing as they stood up. Murphy, however was chuckling quietly to himself. _That's a great mental image, _he thought to himself privately. But what he said out loud was far more embarrassing,

"So should I wait till you announce your engagement? Or shall I just spread the news of the wedding?" Murphy snickered like a child, which then exploded into a guffaw. Rayman and Ly looked at each other. Their eyes met and they felt that they were the only people who existed. Rayman opened his mouth to speak. "I..I..lo.."

Isn't it just great when you get interrupted in an awkward situation by a Dark Lum laughing manically and charging a warship towards you?

**A/N: I suck at romance :( Anywayz read and review people!**


	9. Chapter 9: Time to face the music

Chapter 9: Time to face the music…

**A/N: Forgot to mention it before! The quote for the Chapter 8 where Globox says, "****Guess what? I dreamt I was pregnant. It was great! I craved strawberries!" and the quote in this chapter from Globox, "We're gonna be rated PG13!" appear in Rayman 3. They aren't made up by me. The rest are though! I might use some more quotes later on so I'll notify ya!**

Rayman and Ly spun round, snapping out of their trance. Murphy hovered above the ground beside them, frozen in shock at the situation. Andre however was in a state of evil as he cackled, the laughter erupting from his mouth and encircling his prey. The trio were stunned at the size of the warship. Sure, they had seen it before, but the never imagined that it would be as enormous as what was going to certainly send them to their grave.

"Fools! You think you can defeat ME!"

Rayman stepped forward, feeling unusually calm. "Can I ask you question before we are plunged into death at the hands of you, o small fuzzy one? Why on earth do you think you can defeat us when you have a rusty tin can for partner?"

Razorbeard snarled at Rayman menacingly. How dare someone call him a rust bucket, especially a snivelling, little, limbless creature like Rayman! Andre was also angry at Rayman's comment. "Little limbless, these are the last words you and your friends will ever hear! DIE!"

Andre charged the warship towards Rayman, forcing them run away, only to meet a dead end. Rayman however, was not scared at all. "Why should I be scared, fuzzy fluff, when I can do this!" Rayman shot an electric sphere, carefully aiming for the hull of the warship. The impact blew apart the front of the ship and destroyed the control system. Andre flew out of the way, shocked at the destruction. "How..?" Rayman stared at him, and then a defiant smile spread across his face. "Messing with time travel is dangerous little fuzzy fluff. It could create unexpected magic to flow along the time stream. Of course, this magic would be utterly useless to someone who doesn't have a power. But if you had, say a power like_ mine_, then combine that with magic, you would get a very strong force indeed. It's a shame that you and Rust Bucket didn't know about this handy hint. But no time for talk, we had best be on our way."

Razorbeard, who was now fuming, growled and asked, "And how do you plan on getting out of here?"

Rayman smiled again, but this time it was cheeky. "Simple. The portal should open any minute…_now!"_

Right on cue, a portal arose from nowhere, and Rayman, Murphy and Ly jumped inside, travelling through the magic stream, away from their enemies. In the time stream, there seemed to be no more clusters of magic everywhere. As Rayman was looking around, Murphy spoke. "Jeez this is _such_ a cliché! What's your secret Rayman? How come you always manage to save us? I mean, hello, just because your Ly's boyfriend, it doesn't mean that you get to save the day! Why can't I save the day for once! Sheesh, I always end up playing the crummy sidekick..."

Rayman and Ly exchanged glances as Murphy moaned on and on. Ly rolled her eyes, knowing that once Murphy started, it would be difficult to make him stop. Rayman smiled at Ly. "I know how you feel." Ly nodded and responded. "Do you think he ever shuts up?" Rayman raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Yeah, but only after a few decades!" Both started laughing merrily as the trio flew through the magic stream.

"The portals are open! The rock is tingling! There is a portal here!" Orell alerted the others and in an instant a crowd swarmed over to the portal. Javoll flung his hands up into the air dramatically and exclaimed, "Thank Polokus!" Just then they heard a whooshing noise coming from the portal, and everyone knew what a whooshing noise meant…

"Quick, out of the way, someone's coming through the portal!" Javoll gestured to everyone to move back.

"Ouch! That's like the millionth time I've got hurt today!"

On hearing Murphy's voice (for once) the villagers crowded around him, and Rayman and Ly who were on top of Murphy. "Tee hee! Murphy looks like a green pancake!" Murphy grunted as he got up, insults whirring in his mind which were forming on his tongue. "Yeah, will Globox at least I'm not an obese toad!" Globox looked hurt. "Hey c'mon it was a joke! Frogface..."

Murphy was _really_ angry then. In his childhood, people had called him a frog and he hated it. "Globox, you really need to get the fat wiped out of your eyes. I'M A GREENBOTTLE, FOR POLOKUS'S SAKE! YOU ARE SUCH A %?!!"

Javoll stepped forward and pushed them apart. "Guys FOCUS! We supposed to be getting rid of Andre and Razorbeard, remember?!"

Rayman replied calmly," You mean Fuzzy Fluff and Rust Bucket? No problem! But we need to find Polokus first." Globox jumped o the spot excitedly and cried out, "Rayman, please can we hear the nice music please?"

Rayman sighed, and then he remembered how much he liked the music too. "All right then, my friend." Globox responded with a YEAH! and punched the air. "Teensie peeps, do your thing!"

Javoll smiled. "No problem! If it's Polokus and music you want, then it's Polokus and music that you will get!" Javoll clapped his hands and a swirling blue and yellow portal was formed. Rayman looked at the group of people. "Alright, Orell, Murphy, Ly and Globox you guys are with me. Javoll, you stay here with the rest and try to alert the rest of the villagers and inhabitants of the Glades. "

Just as Rayman finished talking, Globox cut in with a totally pointless remark, "Hey Rayman, if you want my advice, don't become violent, otherwise we're gonna be rated PG 13!"

"Wait, Rayman. How did you know that the portals would be open?" Ly asked. Rayman portrayed his smile (which in Ly's opinion was quite cheeky and cute) and spoke, "I figured that the hull would contain all the conrols, and I saw the portal control combusting in the explosion." Javoll spoke quickly. "But what if you hadn't hit the portal conroller?" Rayman tossed his strawberry blond hair back for the second time and replied, "If that had happened Javoll, I wouldn't have a Scooby Doo clue."

But then, Rayman turned to look at Globox thoughtfully. _Why has he changed so much? He's still my best friend but he isn't the lovable, king Glute we used to know back then. _Rayman shot him a quizzical look, before turning to face the others. "Well guys, it's time to the face the music." He jumped into the portal, with Globox, Ly, Orell and Murphy following; ready to find the great Polokus…

**A/N: The 'music' that Globox and Rayman talk about is that in Rayman 3, when jumping into a portal you would have to ride a 'funkyboard' (which is like a hoverboard) and disco music would play**** in the background. At the end of the level in the cinematic, Globox would comment about the disappearance of the 'nice music.' I make it confusing don't I? :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Deja Vu, Limbless Tomato

Chapter 10: Déjà vu, Limbless tomato.

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, but it specially dedicated to….Salverto! *gives an honorary dedication award thingy :P* Don't worry you others, you'll be dedicated in further chapters, or even further fics! Anyway enjoy the chappie!**

"Yay! The cool music is back!"

Rayman grinned as they flew through the portal, and listened to the somewhat addictive music. In fact, he was too busy listening to the music to notice that he was going to collide into someone...

"Ow! I HATE these portals!" Murphy cursed to himself as he stood up and then hovered above the ground.

Rayman meanwhile, found himself in an awkward position for the second time that day.

Murphy noticed the situation at hand, then smugly commented, "Déjà vu anyone?"

Rayman didn't reply. It was hard to, when his thoughts were occupied on the pretty face which was just a few centimetres away from his own…

Meanwhile, back at the Woods of Light, Javoll had rounded up the remaining villagers and told them the situation. A look of horror had swept upon the faces of the crowd when they had been given the news. Some were wondering if this was true, and others were just stunned. Razorbeard himself was very powerful, but with Andre involved the villagers dreaded to think of the consequences.

"We need to help Rayman. He has gone to find Polokus, but I think we should split up. One half of us will go and find Rayman and the others will call on the fairies and inhabitants of other lands to prepare for battle."

"But Javoll, what if there isn't a battle?"

Javoll looked at the tiny Teensie who had asked him. "Knowing Razorbeard, a battle is just what he wants."

"GRRRR! That meddling, interfering, loathsome little runt! I will destroy him!"

Both villains were fuming at the event. In a mere matter of seconds, their whole operation was destroyed.

"There's always the backup plan." In Razorbeard's dictionary, backup was war and taking hostages. Even though Razorbeard did brag about his weapons, he had a secret doubt that the opposition would win. That was why he usually constructed supposedly foolproof plans. But now it seemed there was no other option. It was time, for war…

"Haha! Rayman you look like a tomato…well, a limbless one!" Murphy was enjoying the situation. But Rayman and Ly, well, it was obviously very uncomfortable. Even Orell had a small smile on his face.

Rayman hadn't been aware of his surroundings until now. He had been mesmerized by those soft eyes. He snapped out of his trance, and quickly jumped up. Ly dusted herself as she too got up, and they both looked away, heads hung, cheeks aflame. The picture was painted, except the admittance of love…

Meanwhile, Javoll had gone with one half of the villagers to The Fairy Glade, to see if they could find any fairies that needed help. Not long after searching, they found a young fairy female. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Javoll bent down and gently tapped the girl's shoulder. She sniffled and looked up in surprise, half-expecting a Robo-Pirate's face to appear before her. A gasp was all she could muster. "Don't worry," said Javoll kindly. "We're friends of Rayman and we are trying to find the fairies so we can rid Razorbeard of our land. What's your name little one?" At first, she said nothing, but then she spoke. "Jilana. My name's Jilana."

"Rayman and Ly sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- OUCH!" Murphy rubbed his cheek where he had just been slapped by Rayman. The three started laughing at the sight of Murphy, whilst he cursed under his breath and rubbed his cheek. "Aww, does Murphykins want a plaster?" Rayman snickered and then started laughing again. It was Ly who pulled herself together first. "Haha, come on we need to stop Razorbeard!"

**A/N: I'll hopefully update sooner now, since I only have two exams left! Wish me luck :D**


End file.
